A telephone call is one of most common communication means in daily life and work. However, in the traditional telephone call, it is inconvenient to manage communication information. A party initiating a call (called “caller”) has to know the telephone number of a called party (called “callee”) before making a telephone call. A user may record telephone numbers of contacts into a communication list of an electronic and/or traditional medium. However, when the telephone number of a contact is updated, the user has to correspondingly update the communication list; otherwise, it will cause call failure.
Another problem associated with a traditional telephone call lies in the annoyance of an undesired telephone call. In some cases, a user would let out his/her telephone number to other purpose for a special purpose. However, when the special purpose has been fulfilled, the person getting the user's telephone number likely continues launching a telephone call to the user, which might be unwanted to the user. Even worse, the user's telephone number might be leaked to an irrelevant third party or even a malicious party. As a result, the user would receive many unwanted telephone calls (e.g., sales promotion, advertising, etc.) or malicious harassing calls.
In addition to the telephone call, many other types of communications also have a similar problem. For example, a user likely receives mass spam SMS (short messaging services) due to leakage of telephone number. For another example, a user likely receives unwanted information due to leakage of instant messaging account.